Danny All Tangled
by Watson Baker
Summary: It follows the plot in the beginning, but it gets way better later! Danny meets Sam Manson after being locked in a tower. Having powers from the ghost flower, they have adventures and meet strange people and ghosts... lolz rated T to be safe:   enjoy!
1. Beginnings and Meetings

Danny all Tangled… with no singing lolz! I do not own _Danny Phantom _or _Tangled_… If I did, I would be the happiest person in the world. Well, I can do without wanting to own _Tangled_ though… Never mind. I made this all third person so there isn't any confusion...

_**Beginnings**_

Once upon a time, the moon shone brightly over the land. A bit of the moon's light fell to earth, and where the moonlight landed, a neon green flower grew. It had the power to give strange ghost powers. An old man with a red cape happened to stumble upon the flower…

Years later, a small kingdom called Amity was built. The queen Maddie, with short red hair and purple eyes, and the king Jack, with black hair and black eyes, ruled the land with old world and slightly modern technology to keep ghosts and thugs away from the kingdom. The queen Maddie was about to have a baby, when she suddenly became ill. Desperate, Jack sent the townspeople to search for a legendary green flower.

The old man pulled the hidden cover away from the flower, touched its petals, and said, "Ghost." The flower started to glow, and two black rings formed around the old man's waist. When they separated, a white haired man in a black suite with a white beard and blue-grey eyes replaced the old withered man. "Ah, it's great to have my youth back!" The man covered up the flower and ran away with an evil laugh. By some twist of fate, the wind blew the covering off the flower, and one of the passing townspeople found the flower. "Look! I found it!" Many citizens uprooted the flower and took it back to the tower, while the old man watched with rage.

The king went to work on creating the antidote with the neon flower. Melting it into a potion, he handed it to Maddie. Taking the potion, she started to glow brightly for a few seconds. After a while, she was back to full health. Two months later, a little boy with white hair and glowing green neon eyes was born. Even though the boy looked nothing like his parents, Jack and Maddie loved the boy to death, and the people cheered for the successful delivery. Later that night, the grey haired man broke into the house and attempted to reclaim his lost youth.

Going up to the boys cradle, he disabled the ghost shield and touched the boys shoulder. "Ghost," he said. The black rings traveled his body, restoring his youth. Suddenly, the boy had rings surround him, turning the little boy's hair black, and his eyes an icy blue as he started crying. Maddie and Jack stormed their baby's room with ecto weapons, but they were too late. The window was wide open, and their baby was gone. Grieving, the queen and king sent green lanterns up into the sky in hopes that their son was still alive and would come back.

* * *

><p>Young Danny was five, and he had lived in a tall tower his whole life. While fiddling with his toy rocket, Danny walked into the living room. A bell sounded, and his father came through the window panting. He had slight wrinkles, and his hair seemed slightly thinner. "Daniel my boy," he said panting as he plopped onto his red chair by the fireplace. "Can you help Uncle Vlad for a second?" Sighing, Danny walked up to Vlad and let him touch his shoulder. "Ghost," his uncle said. The familiar black rings formed around him, his wrinkles disappeared, and his hair returned. "Can I go outside Uncle Vlad?" Danny asked making his bright blue eyes as big as possible. Vlad shook his head. "Now now, we can't have you captured by evil ghosts or killed by thugs or ruffians. You are safe here little badger." Patting Danny's head, Vlad walked into the master bedroom to put away his formal black suit and retired for the night.<p>

It was Danny's sixth birthday, and he wasn't about to miss the event that happened every day. Putting on a grey coat over his blue rocket pajamas, Danny tiptoed past Vlad's room and levitated slightly to reach the string that opened the only window in the tower. "It's a good thing I'm learning to use my powers…" Danny muttered as he pulled. The window sprang open just in time for Danny to watch the green lights dance across the stars. Marveling how high they went, Danny promised himself to someday be powerful enough to fly as high as those lights.

Nine years later, a fourteen year old Danny woke up to another boring morning. Yawning, he went to the sink to brush his overgrown black bangs. Slipping on his red and white shirt with blue pants, Danny walked out to the living room and cooked up some breakfast. A bell sounded and Danny sighed as he set the table. 'Back already?' He thought. Going up to the window, Danny looked down at his Uncle who was waiting patiently at the bottom on the tower. The forest surrounded the tower with tall stone walls forming a topless cave. "I'm just getting older Daniel!" "Coming!"

Danny raised his arms and said softly to himself, "going ghost!" A blue ring surrounded his waist and split in two. As one went up, the other went down, making a big change. Danny's clothes were replaced with a modern black hazmat suit with white gloves and boots. His black hair was replaced with snowy white hair, and his eyes changed from its regular baby blue to glowing neon green. A faint glow surrounded him as he flew out of the tower and picked Vlad up. 'If he knew I was making a catch phrase for myself like 'going ghost', he would kill me!' Danny thought as he was sure not to touch the ground. Danny had also made a cool name for his other appearance, but he wasn't going to tell Vlad. Placing him inside the tower, Danny changed back into his other form and sat with Vlad for breakfast.

"This looks delightful Daniel, but I'll have to pack it, because I have a very important business meeting, and I can't stay long." Grunting, Danny picked up Vlad's breakfast and placed it in a lunch box. A bright tinted thermos sat in the cupboard, but Danny preferred to leave the strange device alone. 'Vlad said it was used to catch ghosts back in the old days…' Danny shivered at the mention of ghosts. He remembered Vlad telling him that outside the tower, there were bloodthirsty ghosts who wanted to misuse his powers, and evil people who would cut him open because of his powers. 'I'm safe here…' Danny thought at first, but he promised to get strong enough to fly as high as those lights that appear on his birthday.

Now that his fifteenth birthday was coming up, he was confident he could fly even higher. Waving Vlad goodbye, Danny turned into his white haired form and flew Vlad back to the bottom of the tower. "See you later little badger! Remember to stay inside!" Vlad walked out into the woods were the secret entrance was kept. Only humans could pass through the shield, so Danny knew he was safe. When he was sure Vlad was gone, Danny started flying and practicing his other powers. "Sometimes it's tough being a half ghost…"

**(Sam)**

Sam Manson snuck on top of the tall castle high above Amity. Dash and Qwan, the Jock Brothers, followed her as they positioned themselves over the window to the throne room. Sam wore a black raider's shirt, black short skirt, combats boots, and black hair in a small ponytail to highlight her violet eyes. Dash was in a red and brown outfit, with his blonde hair in a small ponytail and a small scar across his slightly violet blue eyes. Qwan had a matching outfit, with small Chinese black eyes and short black hair. All three were known to be vicious villains who robbed for profit and glory. Sam had the two Jock Brothers lower her into the throne room. It was rumored that the nameless prince's silver crown was heavily guarded with many bald guys dressed in white, and armed with ecto guns.

Hovering over the pedestal, Sam slowly picked up the crown and put it in her purple backpack. One of the guards was eating a turkey sandwich, so as she was raised up, she muttered, 'Ugh… I can't stand meat…' One of the guys in white looked up as the shadows retreated from above the ceiling. "Code Silver Crown! Everyone move! The prince's crown has been stolen!" The alarms sounded throughout the whole kingdom as Sam and the Jock brothers ran into the woods. "We got a runner! Call out the Red Huntress!" An iron gate opened up as three figures jumped out of the cell and into the woods. Riding a giant blue ghost dragon was the famous Red Huntress in a black and red high-tech battle suit made for fighting ghosts. The other two girls rode black dragons.

"Spread out and find the jerks who stole the crown!" The Red Huntress called to her group. The blue dragon known as Dora growled to the two black dragons the same message as they ran after the scent of the thieves. While running, Sam spotted some posters of her and the Jock Brothers. Dash and Qwan looked vicious and mean with knives. Sam had blonde long hair instead of her black short hair. "They got my hair wrong! How did they do that! It's black!" "I think it looks fine," Sam said as she grabbed the poster and pushed it into her backpack before catching up with Dash and Qwan. Up ahead, Sam and the Jock Brothers had hit a wall in the dead forest.

"Quick! Let me climb on your shoulders and I'll help you guys up." "And why should we trust you?" Dash asked as he looked at her violet eyes. Sam pointed at the clearing behind them, as they heard the growls of the dragons closing in on them. "She has a point dude!" Qwan said in a panic. "Let her up and let's get out of here!" Qwan put Dash on his shoulders to let Sam climb to the top. Once she stepped off them, she turned towards them as Dash said, "Now let us up!" "Sorry boys!" Sam called to them as she ran off into the woods. "Manson!" Dash screamed as she left the woods.

"Finally!" she said with glee as she tightened her backpack. Suddenly, the Red Huntress appeared out of no were. "Hand over the crown loser!" Sam jumped at the Red Huntress and knocked her off her dragon. "Get going!" Sam said to the dragon as it continued to run. Noticing that the passenger wasn't her master, Dora stopped abruptly. "Come on you stupid dragon!" Sam yelled as she kicked Dora on the side. Glancing at Sam's backpack, Dora attempted to grab it and retrieve it to the red huntress. "Stop it!" Sam yelled. But before she could react, both she and Dora fell off a nearby cliff. Landing in a tree, Sam climbed down and attempted to run away from the dragon that had recovered from the fall and was now flying above the trees. Backing up into a steep cliff, Sam tried to find a cave. To her surprise, a small opening was found with a ghost shield around it. "Yes! An escape!" Ducking into the crack, Sam came across a luscious green field with a tall modern tower.

'Weird… there's no door here…' Sam thought as she stared up at the tower. The top was open, so Sam knew that the ghost dragon could find her here. Grabbing the vines, Sam climbed up the tower and into the window. As she climbed in, she scanned her surroundings. There was a small living room with only one window and a classic setting for two people. As she looked around, Sam noticed that someone was here. Sadly, she was unable to react fast enough as an ecto blast hit her head. Her vision went green and she blacked out.

**(Danny)**

While Danny was reading some of Vlad's business books, he heard someone climbing the tower. Practicing Vlad's defense lessons, Danny got up from the couch, ran into a corner, and turned invisible. A girl in black seemed to climb up from the window. 'She must be strong if she can climb the tower…' Danny thought to himself. The girl looked dangerous, so Danny snuck towards the weapon closet and pulled out an ecto gun. 'I can't let her catch me using my powers… maybe she will mistake me for a normal human…' Danny fired the gun and heard her fall to the floor unconscious.

Turning visible again, Danny walked up to the intruder. Looking at her appearance, Danny did a body search for any weapons. There were no weapons, but as Danny went into her backpack, he pulled out a poster that said 'Sam Manson, Wanted.' The picture had a girl similar to the stranger on his floor, but her hair was off. Squinting his eyes, he placed his thumb in front of her hair. "Oh, so this is Sam Manson." Sam started to wake up, making him turn invisible. Her violet eyes opened up and looked at the floating ecto gun. Before she could scream, Danny blasted her again, making her faint. "Okay… what to do with her…" He decided to hide her under his bed in his room. Stashing her under the bed, Danny thought of what to say to her. Suddenly, Vlad called up to Danny.

"Perfect timing," Danny thought as he went ghost and picked up Vlad. Dropping Vlad in the room, Danny attempted to ask something. "Um… Uncle, remember when I wanted to try and fly outside for once?" "Daniel my boy, I have already said no to that…" "But, can you please listen…" Danny tried to push Vlad into his room, when he suddenly turned on Danny and glared at him with glowing red eyes. "I will never let you out of here and that's that!" Vlad shook his head and turned back to Danny with his normal grey eyes. "I just want you safe little badger, and you know of the dangers out there… now promise never to ask me if you can go outside." "I promise…" Danny said with a low voice. Vlad gave him a hug, grabbed some weapons, and started to polish them.

"Umm, Uncle?" "What is it now Daniel?" Vlad asked slightly annoyed. "It's my birthday soon, and I was wondering if you could get me that new version of 'Doomed' the video game?" Danny asked as he rubbed the back of his neck. "But Daniel, that's a three days journey by hover board." "But it would take my mind off wanting to go outside…" Vlad got up from his chair and put his hand on Danny's shoulders. "Okay then, I'll leave now and get you the game. "Thanks Uncle Vlad!" Danny said cheerfully hugging Vlad. Little did Vlad know, Danny had other things in mind.

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry that it fits in to well with the movie, but I'm planning to bring it a little off track... or a lot! There will be more battles, secrets, discovering new powers, etc. Adding the ghost hunting stuff from the show, and random Tucker moments (I got the idea from an anime called Sands of Destruction) I hope I'm not doing this on a silly topic. A friend of mine made me constantly watch it five times, so this is getting it off my chest so to speak. I'm mostly working on my story "Crossing Over the Dimensions," so until then, Chow : )<p> 


	2. Tucker: Ends Day 1

_Hey there! Next chapter to the story. It's not that long, but its a start... the start of an adventure. Sam won't know that Danny has ghost powers, so she thinks Danny is a defenseless kid. Here's the story, and I hope you like it! _

_I do not own Danny Phantom and Tangled. _

* * *

><p><strong>Sam<strong>

Sam woke up with a major headache. Blinking, she tried to remember what happened after she escaped the Jock Brothers. Suddenly she realized that she was tied up to a chair. It had glowing green straps that went around her wrists and ankles. "Are these ghost proof straps? That's ridiculous… I'm not a ghost!" she screamed at no one. "How… how do I know your not?" a small voice answered. Sam peered into the shadows and saw bright blue eyes staring at her. "Ummm, I wouldn't have climbed up here. You dumb or something?" The boy inched closer, making Sam's violet eyes widen in surprise. His hair was pure black, and it hung in front of his face. His eyes seemed more scared and untrusting much to her surprise. He was pale and skinny with normal looking clothing.

"You could be the perfect Goth kid." The boy looked at her like she was an alien. She probably was to him. "Goth? What's a Goth?" Sam stared at him in more disbelief. "Can you say clueless much? It means you wear all black. Look at me…" The boy cocked his head to the side, making a confused look as he scanned her. "Oh… so are you after me?" 'He sure is random…' Sam thought, fighting the urge to bite her lip. "No, why would I want you? Anyways, were is my bag?" She scanned the room, but to her dismay, the bag wasn't anywhere to be seen. "I hid it… and you can't have it back!" 'He's trying to look brave… it almost looks cute,' Sam thought as she tried to wiggle out of the restraints. A sudden explosion could be heard from outside, making the boy jump with fright.

Sam tilted her head out the window to get a better look. The shield generator had exploded from a rock falling on top of it, making the ghost shield surrounding the tower flicker out of existence. A chill crept into the living room, and a green ectopus phased through the floor. "Help! Ghost!" The poor boy yelled as he ran behind my chair. "You're using me as a human shield?" Sam asked in amazement for the lack of backbone in the teenager. "If you free me, I'll get rid of it, then we can negotiate. Deal?" The boy looked back and nodded with gratefulness.

After he freed Sam, she turned towards the hissing ectopus and activated her glove. A faint green glow circled her right hand as she jumped towards the ghost. With one solid punch, the ectopus was sent flying out the window and off into the woods. "Wow! You saved me! Thank you so much!" The boy ran towards the Sam and gave her a giant hug. "Goth… emotions… too much… contact!" "Sorry," he muttered as he released her hug. "I'm Daniel, but you can call me Danny. I hate my real name… actually, I think Danny is my real name, but Uncle doesn't like my name." "Okay, okay, lets just negotiate okay? I want my backpack back." Sam circled the room, searching for her lost bag. "I know were it is, Sam Manson." Sam gave Danny the death glare, only to have him shrug his shoulders. "It was on the Wanted Poster in your bad. Anyways, I was wondering if we could make a trade."

"A trade? For what, protection?" Danny rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and looked up at her sheepishly. "I need you as a protector and guild to get to the place were they launch the green lights." Sam face palmed her hand and sighed. "You mean the lantern thing the Fenton's do every year?" "Yeah! I've always wanted to… see them?" Sam raised an eyebrow as he hesitated for his reason, but decided to leave him alone. "Fine, but you have to stick close, got it?" Danny stood tall and saluted her in a mocking fashion. "My life is in your hands now." "Good grief!" Sam muttered as she headed out the window.

**Danny**

Danny jumped with glee as he followed Sam out of the window. "Are you climbing down?" Danny asked her as he hung his head out the window. "Well, how else are you supposed to get out of this tower?" Sam called up to him as she touched the grass below her. "Fly down," Danny muttered as he made his way down. Suddenly, he hesitated right above the ground as he gazed at the open cavern behind him. Sam was already heading out through the crack of the wall. "You coming?" Sam waved her hand and motioned him to follow. 'Here goes nothing…' Danny thought as he jumped down and ran towards her.

The forest seemed to sparkle with the evening light that was cast through the trees. Danny looked around with wide blue eyes and stared at all the trees around him. "You've never seen tree's before? Man you must live a sheltered life." Sam stretched her shoulders and started to walk down a brown dirt path. 'You have no idea,' Danny thought with a small chuckle. Picking up his feet, he ran off ahead of Sam to take a look around. Dead trees accompanied the tall oak trees that surrounded them for miles. An owl flying made a loud hooting noise that almost made Danny fire an ecto blast at the creature. "Haha! You looked so startled! And I thought I was jumpy." Sam laughed as Danny cowered from the animal. "You have no skills?" "Well," Danny said as he got his bearings. "I used to practice my pow… defense moves with my uncle, but he said I wouldn't need them because he would protect me." Sam scowled at Danny like he just said to dye her hair orange. "That's awful! If you have skill, you should use it! That's what makes you who you are!" "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks Sam."

As they walked throughout the woods, they found a traveler playing with his electronic device. He had a bright red barrette and nerdy glasses. His clothing looked middle class and plain, and a brown backpack was slung over his shoulders. "Excuse me?" Sam asked as she got close to the stranger. "Do you know how far it is to Amity? My friend Danny and I need to get there as fast as possible. The boy looked up from his PDA and gave a funny look at her. "Are you talking to me? No girl ever talks to me!" The boy got up and looked at the raven-haired boy and his guild. "The name's Tucker. Tucker Foley. It's a five days walk to Amity, and I suggest you guys turn in for the night." Sam rolled her eyes at Tucker with annoyance. "We can walk, right Danny?" "Actually Sam, I'm getting tired" "Fine! Lead the way Tucker." "Gladly miss. Right this way. It's a bar and lodge called Casper Smiles." Danny stared at Tucker as he mentioned the name. "Casper Smiles?" "Hey, I don't name the place, I only work the electricity and stuff. I'm saving up for a cool monster truck." "The one's with the spinning rims?" Danny asked as he walked next to Tucker. "Yeah dude! You got good choices." Both boys gave each other a high five while Sam walked behind them and hung her head in embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Yay! Tucker was introduced! Next chapter is like the scene at the Ugly Duckling, and Dora is hot on Sam's trail. Tucker is going to help alot. Oh yeah, It's about five days till they reach Amity, so its going to drag on a little longer than the normal plot. Will Sam meet Danny's alter ego Danny Phantom? What will she think of the ghost kid? Oh yeah, Danny knows his ecto blast, he can go intangible, invisible, ice powers, ghost sense, possession, ghostly wail, and he has mastered his cloning ability. Vlad doesn't know he has these powers yet. He thinks Danny can only change his appearance and fly. He is one messed up frootloop! I will work on the next chapter when I can. In the meantime, Chow!<p> 


	3. The Chase: Day 2

_Another shorty, sorry. I just needed to get the good ghost factor out of the way... Sam doesn't meet Danny Phantom yet... soon though. Enjoy!_

_I do not own Danny Phantom and Tangled... because I am not that brilliant... yes_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Danny<strong>_

Tucker led the odd pair towards a tall cement building in the middle of a clearing. "That's Casper Smiles? It looks like a high school!" Sam yelled. "Sam, Tucker was grateful enough to let us stay somewhere for the night." Danny said as he looked back at Sam. They had camped out for the night before heading over to the mysterious lodge, and they were a day late for traveling. "No biggie guys. Just grab some supplies and I'll show you a shortcut that will get you guys out of the forest." Danny let out a big grin as he started to imagine what the rest of the world would look like. Sam only seemed to sigh. As they got closer, a blue wisp of smoke left Danny's mouth. His blue eyes darted around to see if there was a ghost. Surprisingly, there was a large bald man talking to a giant snow monster… and it was glowing. Tucker went up to the two figures and explained the situation.

"Oh, Mr. Foley, I didn't know we would be having guests. Who do I have the pleasure to meet?" Sam stepped up to the bald man and put on her annoyed face. "Its Sam Manson." The man looked back at her with equal annoyance. "You seem very rude for a lady… wait, you're the thief who stole the nameless princes crown!" "Will someone tell me what the big deal is over a stupid silver crown?" Danny asked the man. "Well now Mr.…" "My names Danny," Danny said with a small smile, letting his black bangs hang over his face. "Danny, I would like to tell you and your friend about the crown over some drinks. I'm Mr. Lancer by the way."

"And I'm Frostbite. Yes I am a ghost, and there is no need to fear young ones." Sam looked at the creature in shock before walking into the building. "Aren't ghosts evil?" Danny asked Frostbite as they followed Sam into the dinning hall. "No young one, some ghosts have the will to stay good, while others give in to darkness." Danny shivered at the thought of meeting evil ghosts. 'At least he seems nice.' As they entered the dining hall, they noticed Sam being chased by a blue skinned blonde floating ghost in a pink and white suit. "Will you be my friend?" "Get away!" Sam screamed as she ran in between Danny and Frostbite. Danny sighed and grabbed the ghost by the shoulders. "Can you leave her alone? If you want, I'll be your friend." The ghost looked at him with happiness filling his eyes. "Yay! A friend!" Frostbite looked at Danny with wide eyes. "How can you touch Kempler? He is a ghost, and your human." Danny put Kempler down and faced Frostbite with a nervous look. "I don't know…"

Suddenly, a loud dragon roar could be heard above the in. "Dude, you guys got to go now!" Tucker yelled as he threw Danny a brown bag. Frostbite ran for the trap door in the middle of the hall. Pulling the door open, he motioned for Danny and Sam to climb down. "The tunnels lead outside. Be careful young ones." Sam went down first, only to have the door closed before Danny could get in. The red huntress stormed into Casper Smiles with an ecto gun in her hand. "Freeze ghosts!" Frostbite snarled at the red huntress with ice power surrounding his claws. Mr. Lancer was standing next to him with an ecto gun in his hands to protect Tucker who was cowering behind him. "Good thing today was a slow day," he grunted. Danny was hidden behind Frostbite, panicking as the huntress advanced into the room. Kempler floated up to her with an innocent smile. "Will you be my friend?"

"Ugh!" The huntress shot Kempler with disgust, making Danny's eyes blaze green. 'I have to catch up with Sam, but first I should deal with the huntress for hurting Kempler,' Danny thought with new confidence. He let the white rings pass through his body, revealing his alter ego. He flew around the huntress invisibly, before turning visible behind her. "Can you not pick on my friend please?" The huntress spun around in surprise, only to get an ecto blast in her face. "Who are you to get in the way?" "I'm…" Danny thought of the name he had given himself for his alter ego. "Danny Phantom!" Frostbite seemed to realize who the ghost kid was with wide eyes. "Danny?" "Run!" Danny called as he froze the red huntress' feet before phasing through the trap door. "You won't get away ghost kid!" The red huntress screamed as she watched Frostbite and Mr. Lancer run away. "Arg!" she screamed into the air, wishing she could chase the Manson girl. A roar came from behind her, making her turn around in surprise. Dora was standing behind her trying to thaw out the ice with her fire. "Good girl… no one, makes a fool of Valerie Grey!"

Danny had caught up to Sam after changing back into his human side. As he ran up to her, Danny saw she looked worn out and tired. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I'm giving you…" "Don't apologize. I wanted an adventure anyways." Sam didn't face Danny as they continued through the caves. "So, why did you steal this crown?" "I don't have to explain myself to a scared wimp like you!" She yelled as her eyes stared forward. "Sorry, geez I just wanted to ask some questions to brighten the mood." Suddenly, Sam stopped, making Danny bump into her ungracefully. "Run…" Sam whispered to Danny as she sprinted through the tunnel. Danny followed the sound of her combat boots as the world turned dark around him. Behind him, the sound of a dragon could be heard.

Vlad

Vlad had come back early from his trip after finding out the ghost shield was malfunctioning. He had found Danny missing, and a strange purple backpack stashed under his bed. He had found the nameless prince's crown, and a wanted poster of the infamous Sam Manson. An eye red with rage, Vlad had put on a dark cloak, and was following Danny's ghost energy through the woods. He came across a lodge called Casper Smiles, and he went in to investigate. Walking up to the door, he spotted a young boy playing on his electronic device. "Sorry dude, the lodge is closed down for repairs." Growling in rage, Vlad picked up Tucker by the shirt and glared at the teen with glowing red eyes. "Tell me, have you seen a boy with the robber Sam Manson?" "Why would I tell you?" Tucker shriveled with fear as Vlad touched his forehead. Images of young Daniel and Sam Manson heading through a secret tunnel were beaming into his mind. After he finished gathering more information, he let the unconscious Tucker sink to the floor before proceeding inside. "I will have you soon my little badger."

* * *

><p>Oh no... i think its a cliff hanger! I must finish the next chapter soon! I hate cliff hangers... its just me lolz. I added Frostbite. Next is Skulker, Ember and Johnny 13. No Kitty, and I think Cujo will appear... the story line is at the tunnel chase, but it doesn't lead to the battle just yet. Until I get my timeline straightened out... Chow!<p> 


	4. The Hunter and his Pan: Day 3

Hey you guys... the battle awaits! Sorry for the shorty, but I have been ubber busy... but I hope you all like it! So tired... Oh and I will try and draw Sam and Dora's battle with their weapons : ) Enjoy!

I do not own Danny and Tangled... unless you all think I should ; )

* * *

><p><strong>Danny<strong>

Danny and Sam ran towards the light at the end of the tunnel. They seemed to come into a clearing that had patches of dirt piled around them. A few trees were scattered around the area, but it was quiet and empty with no civilization for miles.

"Great! That Tucker kid got us lost!" Sam pouted as she started to walk forward.

She pounded her foot on one of the mounds of dirt, making the device under her beep like mad. Sensing the danger and acting on instinct, Danny ran for Sam and placed his hands on her shoulders. He turned them intangible as a giant explosion erupted from under Sam.

After the explosion ended, Danny returned to tangibility to find Sam unconscious from the shock.

"Sam! Wake up!" Danny panicked as the blue smoke left his mouth.

A giant mechanical ghost with flaming green hair flew up to them with a pistol cocked in his hand. "Humans! Get out of my hunting grounds!"

Danny's eyes glowed green with rage as he let the white rings travel his body. Becoming his alter ego yet again, he laid Sam on the ground and flew up to the ghost.

"You almost killed her!" Danny yelled as he powered up an ecto blast in his right hand.

"What are you? You must be rare whelp… I will have your pelt!"

"Umm… ewww?" Danny said as he fired his ghost ray. The ghost fired a silver net towards Danny from his wrist, capturing him in mid air and making him fall to the ground.

"You can't fight me, Skulker, the greatest Ghost Hunter!"

Suddenly, a conscious Sam jumped toward Skulker and hit the ghost with her power glove. Danny took the distraction to burst out of the net and fly towards the ghost.

"Time to put you on ice!" Danny called as he sent an ice ray towards Skulker. The greatest Ghost Hunter froze over and fell to earth, making a bunch of land mines activate from under him.

As the explosions continued to destroy Skulker's suit, Danny flew towards Sam with a happy expression, only to have it replaced with fear as Sam grabbed Danny from the collar of his Hazmat suit with her glove and stare at his neon green eyes.

"Who are you ghost? Why did you save me? And where's Danny?"

Danny gulped as he tried not to look at her amethyst eyes. "I'm Danny… Phantom, I saved you cause I'm not evil and I want to help you and the… other kid, and I… put him some where safe…"

Sam looked at him with doubt blanketing her serious face. 'I don't blame you,' Danny thought sourly.

"Fine, you did save me."

Sam put Danny down and walked off.

"Wait! Aren't you going to look for him?" Danny called out to the goth as she walked away.

"I think he'll find me if his goal is so important. I just want my bag back."

Danny watched Sam leave the battlefield and sighed. "Girls…"

Turning back to the pile of metal, he turned back into his human form and looked at the damage. Danny seemed to notice a green blob come out from the destroyed head and yell at him, "I'll be back with more weapons to skin you with" before flying away.

'Weird…' Danny thought as he ran to catch up with Sam.

After a days rest, Danny and Sam found themselves at an old abandoned weapon factory.

There were standing on a huge platform that seemed to show them the large factory connected to a river.

"Great! Now we're trapped!"

"Its not that bad Sam… check to see if Tucker packed us a rope or something…"

A dragon's roar echoed from behind them. Danny and Sam simultaneously turned around to see Dora with one of Valerie's ecto swords in her mouth.

Trembling, Sam tried to turn on her battle glove, but it seemed to remain unresponsive.

"What's wrong Sam?" Danny asked with a bad feeling in his stomach.

"The ghost glove stopped working…"

"Well, you better grab a weapon before we turn into crow food," Danny whispered as Dora took a step towards them. Danny suddenly had a great idea.

"Sam, I'm going to get help. You fend off Dora and I'll… go get a person."

"Who?" Sam snapped back as she went through the brown bag for something to use as a weapon. When she looked up to ask him again, she realized Danny had run away to leave her with the blue ghost dragon.

Finally, Sam seemed to find something to use.

As Dora lunged, Sam pulled out the mystery weapon and held it up to block the sword, ecto energy collided with metal in a spark of green as Sam wielded… a frying pan.

"What the heck! Is this some kind of joke?" Sam looked at the weapon with bewilderment. She was going to kill Tucker if she ever saw him again.

Dora took advantage of the confusion to try and hit Sam from the side. Sam flung the frying pan to her right, blocking it yet again. Doing a summersault jump over the ghost, Sam hit her in the back, making the dragon roar in frustration."

A hoodless Valerie had appeared and was watching the battle with amusement. 'A frying pan… really? Who brings that with them? It must be a loser commoner thing,' she thought with a smirk.

She pulled up her ecto gun and aimed it at Sam with a red laser. Sam was too busy battling Dora to notice that her life was in grave danger.

"Goodbye loser!" Valerie shouted and fired the gun. Sam finally realized that she was about to get blasted, but she was too late to dodge as the ammo flew towards her. Closing her eyes, she expected death. What no one expected was for a certain white haired green-eyed ghost boy fly in between Sam and the bullet with an ecto shield.

"Phantom!"

"Phantom?"

Sam and Valerie called to the flying boy as the bullet was deflected.

"Leave her alone!" Danny called to the ghost hunter with his arms up in a battle position.

"Did you follow me?" Sam asked as she kept blocking attacks with her frying pan.

"Yes… and no… I'll explain later!"

Valerie pulled out an ecto sword of her own and charged at Danny. "Die ghost scum!" she cried as ran towards the hovering ghost boy.

She expected him to turn invisible, intangible, or attack with an ecto blast or his ice powers. What she didn't expect was for him to dodge her and hit her on the head with solid ecto energy in his hand in the shape of a frying pan.

"What…" Valerie saw the world spin, and she blacked out.

Sam looked at him with a shocked expression. Dora was equally shocked at the sudden increase of frying pan weapons.

"Hey, it actually work!" Danny said as he admired the pan.

"Lets get you out of here," he said to her in an authoritative tone as he grabbed Sam and jumped off the platform and glided down to the bottom of the factory.

He flew away and turned back into normal Danny before appearing behind one of the chemical vats.

"Sam! Your okay!" Danny called as he faked his surprise.

"Of course. No thanks to you. You ditched me!" Sam yelled and waved her arms in the air.

The couple was too deep in their quarrel to realize that Dora had woken up and slammed her tail on the power switch. A massive earthquake shook the factory, making Sam and Danny tumble into a nearby weapon vault. Unfortunately, the door slammed behind them, and the room started to flood with ecto goo.

"The pipes must have been blocked for years…" Danny thought out loud as the substance slowly raised higher above his shoes.

"Great! I'm going to die and I haven't been able to make myself famous. This sucks!" Sam crossed her arms and faced away from Danny as the goo rose higher still.

"What! Why is that important?" Danny asked with anger filled in her voice. 'Was she always ungrateful?'

"I was actually glad to have this journey with you, and I sort of liked you, so, it's too bad we have to die like this…"

"We don't have to," Danny said in a calm tone as he grabbed her shoulders. He pushed back her black hair and looked at her eyes with a serious gaze.

"What are you talking about Danny?"

"I haven't been entirely truthful with you, and explain later, but right now we need to get out of here before the whole factory explodes."

Danny never left her eyes as he made him and Sam intangible. Sam just gaped as Danny as the power flowed into her, making her feel all tingly. Danny's eyes had changed from their natural blue to an eerie green, as they stayed intangible. Suddenly, the world turned green around them as the goo reached the top of the vault and exploded.

Miles away, a flash of green could be seen as the factory exploded in an ecto goo mess.

**Vlad**

Vlad was waiting patiently outside the cave opening. He sensed two pairs of feet running towards the cave using his superior powers.

Smiling, Vlad pulled his cloak around his thinned white hair and took his position to pounce. To his displeasure, two buff teenage boys arrived in the clearing.

'Typical teenagers…' he thought in discuss. Daniel was perfect, and that was all that mattered to Vlad.

"Man, I can't believe Manson bailed on us and stole the crown!" The blonde haired teen said as he pulled out an ecto gun from his bag.

"Yeah, we almost had the crown, and we could have been stinking rich by now!" The Asian said with equal anger.

An unnatural smile played across Vlad's vampire teeth as he thought of an ingenious plan to have Danny with him again.

"You boys seem to have lost something…" Vlad said as he stepped into plain view of the teens.

"Get lost old man! We need to get some payback!"

"Oh," Vlad said in a very soothing voice. "Then I guess you won't be needing this now would you?" He pulled out the crown from the purple backpack and waved it in their faces.

"If you want the crown, I need you to do something for me." The blonde teen looked at Vlad with slight interest.

"I'm listening…"

* * *

><p><em>Cliffy!<em> What Happened to Sam and Danny! Did Valerie and Dora make it out okay? Whats going to happen with Vlad and the Jock Brothers? Next battle, I will make it longer with more frying pan action! Also, I will wear a tea shirt saying** "I love crazed up frootloops"** if this story turns into a chick flick, but its romance... so the next chapter will be slightly slow. Maybe some fluff, and secrets will be uncovered. Not too many people like Phantom right now. Valerie, Skulker, Dora... I'm going to add Box Ghost, Cujo, and Tucker will reappear next chapter. Untill then:

Chow! : )


	5. Promise and a Threat: Night 3

Everyone comes together in this story, so there is no extra points of view. This is a Danny Sam moment... and OMG I just have to let the tension build. I actually enjoyed writing this part of the story. It looks short, but it's actually quit long on Word Document... plus I'm sleepy... ah well, the next chapter will be longer I promise! Enjoy!

_I do not own Danny, Sam, Vlad, Box Ghost, and the United States. But I do own myself : )_

* * *

><p>The ecto goo started to pool into a river, leaving dry land along side it. Along side the river, Danny pulled Sam out of the mess. Her hair was coated in the green substance, and she was moaning loudly. After phasing the goo off her body, Danny turned to her and braced himself for questioning. Sam jumped up and ran for a tree to cower behind.<p>

"W-who are you and what did you do with Danny?"

Danny sighed and walked up to Sam. "Look Sam, I'm…"

Suddenly, a blue puff of smoke left his mouth. Looking at it, Sam narrowed her eyes and pointed her right hand at him.

"Danny is human… I'm sure of it."

She realized that Danny wasn't paying attention to her, and she looked in the same direction as him.

A blue man in blue overalls and a blue beanie hat was floating near them with boxes piled behind them. "I am the box ghost! Fear me, and my cardboard containers that are square! You humans will tremble before me!"

Danny rolled his eyes and walked up to the ghost. "Look, we just got out of a near death experience and you expect me to believe that a ghost with boxes is scary?" he said in an annoyed tone.

Sam came out from her hiding place and laughed. "Yeah, I mean that Skulker ghost was way more scary than you."

"Beware?" the Box Ghost asked with an unsure face. Danny jumped up to the box ghost and grabbed him.

"Just get out of here!" Danny yelled as he kicked the Box Ghost into the river. "Ack!" he called as he sank to the bottom of the green substance.

Sam looked Danny in the eye with an unsure look, but then they both broke off in laughter, forgetting all the trouble and tension.

Later in the night, Danny and Sam were sitting around a campfire that Danny had made. Danny ate some of the bacon they had made with their 'weapons,' while Sam munched on a celery stick.

"Can you explain everything to me now?" Sam asked as she finished off her last stick.

"Fine, you deserve the truth." Danny said as he got up and stood in front of her behind the fireplace.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny cried out as he raised his hands in the air. The two white rings appeared in the middle of his waist, and started to split into two as they moved up and down. His black and white HAZMAT suit, his hair turned from the black hair Sam had come to love into snowy white hair, replaced his clothing and his eyes that were as bright blue as the sky were replaced with a ghostly green that gave off a slight glow. After the transformation was complete, Sam just widened her violet eyes and stared at the ghost boy.

"You... your Phantom?"

Danny shrugged and sat back down next to her. "Its Danny Phantom."

Sam face palmed her head for not noticing the similar first names. "So you're a ghost?"

"Actually half ghost," Danny said as he transformed back into his human half. "It's actually pretty cool, being half ghost and all."

"Buts that's impossible!" Sam said as she poked Danny's arm. "Quit it!" Danny complained as she continued her poking. "That hurts!"

After her curiosity died, she turned towards the fire and spoke. "Your lucky to be special, I was born in a rich family, but I always got what I wanted. Life was awful, so I ran away from home and changed my name from Samantha Manfron to Sam Manson."

"I like your name," Danny said as he pulled his arm around her shoulder.

Sam looked at him and smiled a deep smile. "I'm going to get more firewood," Sam announced as she headed into the woods.

"Sam, you wont tell anyone my secret, will you?"

She turned around and nodded her head. "Of course Danny. You're my friend."

As soon as she walked off, Danny heard a rustling in the bushes. Turning around, he came face to face with a familiar someone.

"Vlad!" Danny screamed as he fell over the log. Vlad stared at him with an unnatural red glow from his eyes. He looked fifty years older, with the black cloak draped over him, making the night blend around him.

"Now now Daniel, I come back from my little trip to find you traveling with a thief. You must take me for a fool to let you go off with out my protection. Come back with me."

Sam's word seemed to ring in his ears as Vlad inched closer. 'If you have skill, you should use it! That's what makes you who you are!'

"No!" Danny said as he backed up from Vlad. "I won't go with you! I can take care of myself, and Sam isn't bad!"

Vlad snarled and grabbed Danny by his shirt. "Don't make me wait for you Daniel. She's just using you to get back her silly crown. As soon as her deed is done, she will leave you, she doesn't even accept you."

Danny's blue eyes widened, then narrowed as they turned into his ghostly green. "I won't go back with you, she accepts me."

Vlad let Danny go and started to go back into the woods. "You will need me young Daniel, and you will join me." Then he turned around and gave an evil smile. "But I'll play your little game for now." Vlad vanished into the night after that last reply, leaving a shaken Danny to ponder his words.

"I got the wood Danny!" Sam called as she came back with a large load of broken wood.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she threw them by the fire.

"Nothing…" Danny muttered as they resumed sitting around the fire. Tomorrow was the day they arrive at the town, and they needed their sleep. As they fell asleep, Danny looked at Sam and pushed her black hair away from her sleeping face.

"I'll protect you."

* * *

><p>Oh no! Don't give in Danny! Your strong! Remember the village scene from the movie? Amity Kingdom will be next! Tucker will return, and the Nasty Burger is open for business! The lantern scene is the chapter after this one, so stay tuned! I may try to post the next chapter sooner if enough people review for it to come up sooner. For all you out there that like the story, thank you X D<p>

Until then, Chow! : )


	6. Normalcy and Fated Night: Lanturn

School is a drag... Phantasy time! This will be my new line called Phantasy... yeah...its very origional... like Phan and other play on Phantom words, but I will be creative! One way or another! Sorry for a long wait!

I do not own Danny or Tangled!

* * *

><p>Morning came fast, and Sam was unprepared to wake up staring at Dora the ghost dragon drooling in front of her. Dora grabbed Sam by her black dirty shirt and dragged Sam away from Danny.<p>

"Danny! Help!" Sam called as she hit the dragon on the snout with her fists.

Danny instantly shot up and transformed into his ghost half. Spotting the dragon, he flew up to Sam and fazed her out of Dora's mouth. The dragon looked at Danny in rage and prepared to strike. What came next was surprising for both Sam and Dora.

"Dora! Heel!" Danny yelled as he threw out his hand in a stopping sign. Dora halted just as she was about to pounce on Sam again. Danny flew up to Dora and patted her on the head.

"See Sam? She isn't that bad." Sam looked at Dora, while Dora growled.

XXX

After tying up Dora by a nearby tree, Danny turned back to normal and followed Sam into the town. The streets were filled with more people than Danny had ever seen in his life.

"Look over there!" Sam called to Danny as they walked by a restaurant by the gate. It was called the Nasty Burger, but it looked safe to eat in, so Danny and Sam walked in and bought sandwiches. As they walked to a booth, they noticed a familiar red barrette.

"Tuck!" Danny called as he held his food tray with his left hand and waved with his right. Tucker turned around and pushed up his glasses.

"Dude! How are you guys! You left so suddenly when the Red Huntress attacked, I was so worried!"

"We got away…" Danny said with a little hesitation as he sat next to him. Sam sat across and stared at his Tuckers meat filled plate. "How can you eat that?" Sam exclaimed as she pointed to the triple patties burger.

"I'm a meat eater Sam; we have to eat to stay strong. You on the other hand…" Tucker pointed to Sam's tofu sandwich.

Sam smirked and replied, "Ultra-recyclo-vegetarians don't need meat; that's fat! And not cooking your food helps reduce wasting energy!"

"Meat is better!"

"No, veggies are!"

Sam and Tucker leaned towards each other seething mad. Danny looked at them with confusion, and then started laughing. They both stopped fighting and turned towards their friend.

"Ha-ha! You guys don't get along at all!"

The trio finally started talking normally about daily things. Throughout the day, Tucker showed them around the town. They visited the arcade, where Tucker beat Danny at every video game in the room (but Sam creamed them all), and he showed them the Amity Trade Center (AKA: Mall), and all three of them went on a shopping spree. Sam saw some white cloth and invisible thread and bought them with Tuckers money. She grabbed Danny and pulled him into a corner.

"Change into your ghost half. I have an idea!" Danny obeyed, transformed, and watched as Sam cut a pattern on the white cloth she bought. Pulling up the cloth from his chest, she sewed the design on his jumpsuit. She stepped back to examine it, then brought him to a nearby mirror. Danny stared in amazement at the new emblem on his chest. It was a streaked D with a P inside.

"It stands for Danny Phantom…" she said as she blushed.

"I like it!" Danny said with glee as he floated a little from the ground. After they finished, Danny, Sam and Tucker made their way to the castle.

There was a small grave outside the courtyard by the castle that caught Danny's eye. Sam and Tucker followed him up there and looked at the inscription. "Born in the year -, the nameless prince Fenton, May he be found, or rest in peace." There was a small picture of a baby boy with green eyes and white hair, like Danny's ghosts half.

"That's the memorial for the prince who got stolen when I was born. In my opinion, anyone would have seen a boy with old man hair and green eyes by now."

Sam and Danny gave each other a look that said 'poor kid,' then they walked off to spend the day goofing off.

XXX

Night suddenly fell. Danny tensed as the street lights blazed to life.

"The lantern thing is starting," Sam announced. She had walked Tucker back to his house before feeding Dora and returning with a small green lantern.

"Let's launch this by the gate of the kingdom." Sam suggested as they walked the now empty streets.

Danny agreed quietly, so they headed there and sat at the gate entrance till nightfall. As soon as the sky grew dark, numerous green lights started to litter the sky. Danny looked up at the lanterns in a trance as they flew above his head. Sam laughed and lit her lantern.

"Want to follow the lantern I send up?" Danny agreed, so Sam watched as he transformed into his alter ego and lit the lantern. It floated lazily above her hands and joined the rest in the sky.

"How about you go with me?" he asked. Grabbing her hands, Danny flew high above the town with Sam in his arms. The view seemed to captivate them, before their gazes drifted to each other. Both of them looked into each others eyes and leaned forward to kiss, before Sam saw something in the distance and stopped Danny.

"I…" she looked at his worried green eyes and instantly regretted what she was about to say. "We need to go down…"

* * *

><p>Cliffy! I didn't put too much effort into this... but on the other hand... I want to get to the action! Bring on the action! I won't dissapoint you all! I just couldn't bring out the romance... I'll to that in another chapter: )<p>

Until then,

Chow! : )


	7. Deceiving and Realization

Sorry that it's been forever. I've been busy with school, plot bunnies, my romance stories and such! Here is the next chapter! So sorry! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>(Sam)<strong>

Sam left Danny by the beach and walked up to the two shadows that led her farther and farther from the water. As she got closer, she noticed the blonde hair of Dash Baxter. The jock brothers were both leaning against a nearby tree with a smug look crossing over their faces.

"Manson, we got a bone to pick with you…" Dash said in a creepy tone of voice. Sam didn't seem to hear it though.

"Hey guys, it's all cool. You guys can have the crown and be on your way… I don't care what you do," Sam stated as she walked up to them and placed her hands on each of their shoulders.

Immediately, the boys grabbed her arms and started dragging her to a nearby boat.

"Put me down guys!" Sam yelled as she was dragged and tied to the wheel. She didn't know what was happening until they tied her hands to the wheel, along with her bag that had the silver crown inside.

"We want something more valuable than that lame thing," Kwan revealed as he pushed the boat towards the Haunted Jail floating in the middle of the lake by the town (kind of like Alcatraz Island).

"Yeah, with the kid with the powers, we can get a million crowns!" Dash yelled as she sailed away.

'No! Danny!' Sam thought.

She tried to struggle, against the ropes, but she soon found it hopeless as she watched herself drift closer and closer to her fate. When she bumped into the wall of the block like prison, green guards and guys in white appeared around her.

"Theft is against the rules, human girl." A commanding voice said. Her violet eyes glanced up in fear at a black and white evil looking ghost hovering above her. "And you are due for execution."

**(Danny)**

Danny was getting tired of waiting for Sam, so he flew to the edge of the beach and changed back into his human form before searching for her. A rustling could be heard from the forest in front of him, so he started to walk toward it.

"Sam?" Danny called.

As he drew closer, he found himself staring at two advancing evil looking guys that looked like they could eat a tractor.

"So, you must be the boy with the ghost powers. Grab him Kwan!" The blonde one declared.

As Kwan ran behind the frighten boy and secured him, he started screaming with panic. "What did you do to Sam?"

"Oh, Manson? She ditched you for the crown. A trade… I think it's called a trade." Dash pointed across the river to a small boat that was drifting away in the green mist.

The slim form of Sam Manson could be seen, steering the wheel while clutching her purple bag in her hand. "Sam!" Danny screamed, feeling like his heart was being torn to bits.

The Jock Brothers laughed menacingly while tying Danny up in ghost proof rope and leaving him to get their supplies from their camp site. Danny watched them walk away and prepared to meet his horrible fate. Suddenly, screaming could be heard, following flashes of green light and pleas of mercy. It became deftly quiet. It was so quiet that Danny thought he was abandoned and alone, before his 'savior' appeared from the shadows. It was Vlad… even though he looked about 70 years old, with a small ecto gun in his hands. He ran over to Danny and untied the boy before taking the sobbing form in his arms.

"There there Daniel, I'm here. I told you…" Danny looked into Vlad's eyes before fainting from stress and sorrow. Vlad picked up the boy and carried him to his hover board.

"Welcome back, little badger."

**(Sam)**

Sam sat in her small cramped cell on the hard prison bed and looked through the small barred windows that overlooked the town. The festival had ended, and the rising sun could be seen over the horizon of dead tree's.

'It was all so perfect… Danny trusted me, I trusted him, and we had a great time together… I'm so sorry Danny,' Sam thought as the jailers came to retrieve her for her execution.

Sighing, Sam brushed off her worn out black skirt before following the ghosts to the hanging yard. As she passed the Jock Brother's jail cell, he heard Dash whispering to Kwan with alarming information.

"I'm telling you, the old man tricked us! He told us the wimp could make us rich… when we get out… we have to…"

Sam passed by with a new fire burning inside her. "An old guy? Was it Danny's guardian?" Sam whispered to herself in panic.

As she rounded the corner, she spotted a old lady ghost chatting with the two guards.

"Would you guys like to try some pie?" The green old lady asked. Both guards shook their heads, and it was the last thing they would ever do.

The ghost lady suddenly became furious before summoning a giant meat leg from her hands and bashed the two guards on the head. "Now sweetie, go out the door to the right of me… OR FACE MY WRATH!"

Not thinking for another second, Sam bolted out the door the ghost pointed to, with her combat boots digging into the dirty stone floor. When she reached outside, Tucker was waiting on top of Dora.

"Sam! Hop on!" Tucker yelled.

Guys in White and green guards fired their ecto weapons as Sam sprinted towards here bailers. When she jumped on behind Tucker, Dora breathed green fire around them before taking off into the sky.

As they reached the clouds, Tucker turned towards Sam, remembering what he wanted to say to her.

"Sam, I just remembered something! When you guys left, there was this old looking guy with silver hair that came up to me and, I don't know how to describe it, he stole information about you and Danny from my mind, but I found out some information about Danny too! That old guy stole him to use to keep young! I don't know how Danny helps him, but he does. I remembered after the lantern festival, but I couldn't find you guys anywhere."

Sam looked at Tucker with a sudden realization. "Tucker, we have to rescue Danny! He tricked him! If what you say is true, Danny's being fooled!"

"Point the way Sam!" Tucker called back.

Sam looked around them and noticed the stone bowl that stood out in the dense forest. "Over there Dora! Hurry!"

With a powerful beat of her wings, Dora took off towards were it all began.

**(Danny)**

Danny had woken up feeling awful. First, Vlad told him to change into his ghost form. With some scissors, Vlad cut off the strings that tied the logo on his hazmat suit. After taking it off, Danny returned to his human form while Vlad tossed it in the trash bin.

"There, it never happened little badger. I'm sorry things turned out this way. Can you make your beef stew I love so much to take your mind off of everything?" The now young Vlad Masters asked.

Danny sighed and nodded his head as he shuffled over to the familiar stone kitchen while Vlad headed to his office.

'It's all over…' Danny thought as he opened the pantry to recover the tools needed to make the stew.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the thermos. For the first time in his life, Danny picked it up out of the dark corner and held it in front of him. He had seen something like it before.

'The festival! They had replicas made of it. It's the lost prince's first ghost hunting weapon! Vlad said he found this with me when I was a baby…'

Danny started to see flashing images from the past. It was of him, Tucker and Sam viewing the memorial plaque. It had a green Fenton Logo on it. Danny turned over the thermos to reveal the Green Fenton Logo printed on the side. This was the genuine Fenton Thermos. He also remembered the baby had white hair and green eyes.

"Was that my ghost half?" Danny started to mutter out loud.

Danny dropped the thermos on the floor and ran to the living room with a sudden realization. He knew who he was now. The lost prince went missing right about 15 years ago. The Fenton Thermos… and the fact that Vlad wasn't his real father were now proof that the man had kidnapped him.

Danny ran to the trash can that had Sam's Logo. He pulled it out while transforming into his ghost half. He slammed the logo back on his chest and used his ecto energy to sear it to his uniform. Now it was permanent, and Danny knew what he had to do.

Vlad now emerged from the office after hearing all the commotion. He suddenly realized that his youth was about to fly out of the tower.

"Daniel! Stop! I'm sure we can talk this over…"

"No!" Danny yelled as he spun around to face Vlad with his neon eyes glowing a dangerous green.

"You stole me from my family and ruined my friendship with Sam. I'll never forgive you! You're a crazed up froot loop and I'm never going to stay with you!"

Danny turned around and started to walk to the window. Vlad sighed and pulled out a metal electrical device from his side known as the Maxmius Plasmius.

"Fine Daniel, you want me to be the bad guy?" Vlad eyes glowed a hot red with rage as he zapped Danny, turning him back into his human form and passing out from the pain.

"Now I'm the bad guy."

* * *

><p>For those of you who have watched the movie... you all know were this is going... muahahahaha! I will update when possible : ) Until then,<p>

Chow! : )


	8. Final Battle

Murder me! It's my falt for not finishing this! So I will! I just wrote the last chapter, and an epilogue will come soon after! I am so sorry it's not even funny! I'm crying while I write this and scold myself for forgetting to write this! If you haven't abandoned me, here is the end!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sam and Tucker soon arrived at the tower. For some odd reason, stormy clouds appeared and made the setting seem grim.<p>

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Tucker said as they flew through to the window and jumped inside.

"You think?" Sam replied sarcastically.

When they looked into the living room, they gasped at the sight before them. Vlad Masters was trying to pull Danny through a secret door in the living room. Danny was in his ghost form. Green ectoplasm fell around his body from cuts made from struggling, and his wrists were bound in glowing ghost-proof chains. Looking at the window, his green eyes widened with surprise as he saw his friends.

"Tucker, Sam! Get out of here!"

Vlad looked up to see his friends and growled, his eyes glowing an eerie red. "How dare you meddling brats come back! You can't stop me. If you dare try, I'll kill you both!"

Raising his right hand, he aimed it at the goth and geek with red ecto energy surrounding it. Vlad didn't seem to know himself about the powers he had.

Sam stepped forward and challenged the threat. "No. I won't let you take him!"

"And what is a low commoner like you going to do about it?"

Sam smirked and raised an ecto gun up and fired. The blast hit Danny's chains and set him free.

"No!" Vlad screamed, and fired at Sam. The blast hit her and caused her to pass out on the floor.

"Sam!" Danny and Tucker yelled in panic.

Floating high above Vlad, he charged his hands with energy and glared at his former father. "You're going to pay for hurting her fruit loop!"

Vlad suddenly snapped and jumped into the air, and hovered in place. Two black rings surrounded him, turning him into Vlad Plasmius.

**(AN: You all know what Plasmius looks like so I won't describe it)**

Vlad charged in a blind fury and attempted to choke the young halfa. Danny only flew out of the way and hit Vlad on the back with a few blasts. "Arg!" he yelled before duplicating and charging at Danny again with pink energy surrounding him. "Darn it! How did you do that?" Danny asked before getting hit from all directions. After the beating, Danny fell to the ground in a torn up mess. He cracked his eyes open and stood up, only to fall back down again with pain causing him to shake.

"You can't defeat me Daniel. There is no way for you to win!"

Danny looked back up at the ghost and gave him a smirk. "Guess again cheese head. Now Tuck!"

"On it dudes!" Tucker exclaimed as he grabbed the thermos from the kitchen and threw it to Danny.

Catching it with one hand, Danny stood up again and pointed the thermos at Plasmius with both hands grasping the device. Vlad looked at his ex-son in horror, and then laughed menacingly as he came to a realization. "You don't even know how to use it. It's broken. I sabotaged its power source years ago!"

"Then I'll lent it some power," Danny informed before diverting all his energy into the device and turning it on.

It powered up in a flash of blue light and enveloped Vlad. "Nooooo!" he screamed as the thermos swallowed him up and made him disappear from site.

"You did it dude!" Tucker said as he ran toward his friend, but stopped and stared as he saw his friend turn into his human form and crawled to Sam who was still unconscious.

"Sam… Sam please wake up…"

"Danny, Vlad's energy is infecting her," Tucker pointed out when he saw her glow slightly pink.

With a nod, Danny placed his hands on her stomach and pushed the red energy out with his own. It burned his fingers, but it soon left her body and disappeared in the air with a flash of green. Sam coughed and sat up to see her savior in a tattered mess.

"Is it over?" she asked warily.

"Yeah, it's over Sam."

On an impulse, she flung herself around Danny and kissed him deeply, causing him to blush madly and return the kiss with his eyes closed. A cough soon interrupted them and made them break apart. Tucker was standing over them with a sparkle of amusement behind his eyes.

"Man, you love birds need to get a room!"

"Can it Tuck…" Danny muttered in embarrassment.

Sam suddenly widened her eyes and looked at Danny in terror. "Danny! Tucker found out about you ghost half!"

"Chill Sam, he knows…"

"What?" She turned to Tucker for an answer with confusion.

He shrugged and walked over to join them on the floor. "Hey, it wasn't that hard to figure out. He just changes color and gets a costume. He's like a superhero!"

They teased each other for a while before hopping on Dora and flying towards the castle to settle things once and for all.

* * *

><p>Worth it? The epilogue will come! Don't worry! And a surprise guest! (Hint: You Dani fans out there! She will come! It's a bit of a spoiler though... but I will say Dani will make the scene XD) Thats all for now! Until then,<p>

Chow! : )


End file.
